greekmythologywikiaorg-20200216-history
User talk:Thgiliwt
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Tyrannoraptor/Trick the hydra into burning itself & what if the hydra will rip off its burnt neckstumps to allow regeneration? page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Yyp (talk) 14:08, October 2, 2014 (UTC) I might have read it awhile back. Enyalios0067 (talk) 00:32, October 4, 2014 (UTC)Enyalios0067 Want to be an Admin? Hi there Thgiliwt, I'm Yyp. You've probably seen me editing around here lately. I just wanted to drop by and say two things. First, thanks so much for your work on improving the wiki. Most of my work here is just as a caretaker to ward off vandals, plus a bit of organization and clean-up. Its great to have an active user trying to improve the wiki, actually adding content to it rather than just protect it as I've been doing. The second thing is I noticed a while ago you posted on Raz.Avraham's blog about becoming an admin. I replied there, but I'm not sure if you've seen it. Anyway, if you're interested in becoming an admin, you should ask Fú Lín, as he has the ability to grant you admin rights and he'd be open to doing so. This wiki could really use the help. Regards, 16:49, October 15, 2014 (UTC) :I'll leave him another message to that effect. I think he might be inactive at the moment though, as I looked around and he doesn't seem to have been on for some time. The wiki has another bureaucrat who can promote you, Ravenclaw Eagles14!!!!! if you want to try him. If there's no response from either of them in a reasonable time, I can try asking the Wikia staff if they'll help you out. Regards, 15:08, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Okay. You're now an admin. I don't edit too much on this wiki anymore but I will occasionally come on so you'll have most authority over the wiki. Ravenclaw Eagles14!!!!! (talk) 20:45, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Heracles Sure, I don't mind doing a bit. It might be the weekend before I have time to do much thought. What is you need doing? 12:55, October 28, 2014 (UTC) I can try and help whenever I come on but like I said, I don't get on too much, I'm mostly busy with school and work and stuff.Ravenclaw Eagles14!!!!! (talk) 00:01, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Sure, I'll do what I can. 12:11, November 2, 2014 (UTC) I renamed it to Pallas (Gigantes), and renamed the existing one to Pallas (Titan) so it would be clearer which was which. 12:33, November 2, 2014 (UTC) It's a basic Wikia rule to not swear on the pages unless required but Wikia Contributors that add stuff like that just do that to mess with the pages and make the Wikia harder to maintain by the admins. Ravenclaw Eagles14!!!!! (talk) 02:17, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Unfortunately the type of people that put those things there wouldn't pay attention to such a warning or might even see it as a challenge. All we can really do is delete the nonsense they add. 10:48, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Citations To add a reference, you need to put the source in between the tags. Then at the bottom of the page you have to add which will make the source appear there. So using some of the things on that link, you would put Callimachus, Hymn 3 to Artemis 138 ff or if you wanted to link to another website, you use single square brackets around the link like this: NAME . For the link, if you put a space after the url and then type the name of the site )or anything else) where I put "NAME" the link will appear as NAME. Hope that helps, 12:57, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Hello Thgiliwt I am absolutly loving your articles! Keep up the good work! Jashezilla (talk) 23:33, April 28, 2015 (UTC) My edits removed I see that you removed the sections from Eris about the Erisian aka Discordian religion and also about the dwarf planet Eris and the link to the wikia about Eris. Could you tell me why? Pope Hilde (talk) 20:39, May 12, 2015 (UTC) :Also I put a stub on the article Ate which I see you removed. Do you not consider this a stub? It has a section ""Spouse & Lovers/Write the second section of your page here." I assumed that was not what was wanted here. I am very confused. Pope Hilde (talk) 20:48, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Links to Greek Mythology As I'm an admin of the Discordian Wiki, I plan to add links on that site to articles on this site. I've already added one. I want to let people who want to get more into the Greek mythology know about the Greek Mythology wiki. (I'm posting a version of this for others to know also). Pope Hilde (talk) 18:33, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Wikipedia I noticed that you removed the symbol from the River Lethe article. I realize that you are an admin here, but I believe that by both Wikia policy and by copyright law related to anything published under the Creative Commons license, we are required to give credit to the authors. Wikia recommends doing this for writings taken from Wikipedia by using the Wikipedia tag, which is why it is included in all wikias. I hope I've been helpful. Pope Hilde (talk) 21:05, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Mythology Fan Wiki You seem to have an interest in Greek mythology, so would you care to join my wiki, Mythology Fan Wiki? You can create your own mythology, which involves gods, monsters, weapons and more! Inferno999 A fire burns inside of me. I have chosen to let it out. The inferno will forever rage. An eternal flame. 07:55, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Do you play GOW STOP MAKING HEPH'S WIFE Aglaia!!!!!!! Sorry, Got mad but could There Half-Wifes? Plz! (Go Aphrodite!!) AwesomeGuy3513 (talk) 14:48, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much for the totally nonsensical ban really appreciate it. Stonecoldstunner 19:59, 22 August 2015 Re: Infoboxes Yeah, sorry about that, all my fault. I was trying to update the infoboxes so they would work on mobile devices with Wikia's new auto-converter tool (http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ducksoup/The_Future_of_Infoboxes_on_Wikia), but it didn't copy the styling and caused some other issues. 10:39, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Ban this person now plz.... Ban or get someone to ban Pedrobenteke01 because of this... Lernaean Hydra, thank you! AwesomeGuy3513 (talk) 19:12, August 24, 2015 (UTC) :He's blocked, wont be seeing him again for a long while. 21:51, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: Damasen I have to say I'm not very convinced by it. It doesn't look like any Greek art I've ever seen. Maybe it should be taken down? 11:46, August 29, 2015 (UTC) I say we both send messages asking him about the source, but I am inclined to take it down if he can't provide a good source. Hi something short I need to tell you... Some one took away the brith area in Demeter, Can we get it back some how? AwesomeGuy3513 (talk) 19:18, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Could i be come an Admin... Hi, Thgiliwt could i be come an Admin? Last time i read, you could be come one when you have 300 points and 200 edits, and i have all that . Also I'm #7 on this wiki. Just Wondering! See you soon! AwesomeGuy3513 (talk) 22:38, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Really again another attack on Hydra Another attack on Hydra ! Save the snake! Lets Do something FUN Can we have a chat night? We will say what time on the home page, the we talk about some greek mythology something! jus an idea! AwesomeGuy3513 (talk) 00:29, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: Welcome Thanks for the welcome, but I was here only to clear out some vandalism. I might visit again, but otherwise probably won't be staying here and making proper edits! Noreplyztalk 19:34, November 10, 2015 (UTC) No. I have no idea who was on SNL. Why did you ask? ApolloLover123 (talk) 22:23, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Apollolover123 (Alicia) Oh, okay. Thanks for the tip. A Minor thing :) Hi Thgiliwt, just to let you know Metnoitios 1st image is of Dionysos (Or Bacchus.). Can tell by grape vines in long hair. AwesomeGuy3513 (talk) 22:13, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Anon Edit Forum Hi Thgiliwt, I recently put up a forum suggesting we Disable Anon Editing? here as a way to combat the incessant vandalism the wiki is subjected to. There are currently 3 votes in favour and 1 against, but I would not activate it if you, as an admin here, were opposed to it. I was wondering if you wished to express an opinion either way on the matter? If you wish to stay clear of the proposal that is okay, I won't press any further. Regards, 21:19, May 14, 2016 (UTC) Copyright warning Hi Thgiliwt. I'm Brandon from Wikia's community team. I'm sure you've noticed by now that I have deleted hundreds of images and am currently in the process of deleting hundreds of pages from Greek Mythology Wiki, most of which you posted. This was the result of several DMCA takedown notices we received. These DMCAs came from the individual who swore, under penalty of perjury, that they are the copyright holder and that the images and text in the relevant pages have been taken from their website. Under the DMCA (Digital Millennium Copyright Act, a US federal law), we are required to delete the allegedly infringing content. If you believe that these images were taken down as a result of a DMCA issued in error or through misidentification, you are entitled to send us a DMCA counter-notice. You can read about that . You can also see redacted versions (with contact information removed) of the DMCAs here, here, and here. If you choose to send a counter-notice and assume the risks that go along with that, we can send you the full DMCAs that we received with the contact information of the complaining party. Unfortunately, if we receive any additional takedown notices regarding content you have posted on Wikia, we will be forced to block your account from Wikia. We have no desire to see that happen, so please make sure that any content you have or are in the process of posting here is content that you either have permission for or that you believe qualifies as fair use. If you have any questions about this, please don't hesitate to ask. Thanks. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 13:17, June 20, 2016 (UTC) *The pages were included in the DMCA takedown notice, which said that the text was copied from the same site that the images were from (theoi.com). - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 22:16, June 21, 2016 (UTC) **If you believe they're mistaken then you can file a counter-notice, the process for which is outlined . To give you a short version of the counter-notice process: if you file a counter-notice with us, we will send that notice to the complaining party (the copyright holder). They will then have 14 days in which they can initiate a lawsuit against you. After 14 days, if we haven't received any word from the complaining party that they have filed a lawsuit against you, we will restore the content. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 01:56, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Hi Twgiliwt. We received two additional takedown notices for material you posted. Unfortunately, we had to take the step and block your account from Wikia. You can see the redacted versions of these DMCA notices here and here. You are welcome to contact us at if you have any questions. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 23:16, July 6, 2016 (UTC)